Everyone Is A Clothes Racist!
by Dragonfly and K-chan
Summary: another random boredness project this is the first..yeah please dont take the title the wrong way, its funny. the second one is Naruto 911.


A/N: I was bored when I made this…yeah. In case you're wondering, Dark and Kikiru and Jachiam are my madeups that I Roleplay with. They belong to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Jesus Christ Kikiru, why are you wearing all white?" Dark asked stupidly.

"I could ask you the same. What's with all the black?" she asked back. Gaara sighed, typical day.

"Don't ask me those questions! I don't want to hang out with a white girl." Dark replied turning his back to her.

"Oh so now you're being a racist hunh?"

"Yeah maybe I am!" he screamed wheeling around to face her.

"Shut up black boy!" she screeched back.

Gaara sighed he could see where this was going. He turned and started to walk away from them. _I don't know them_. He told himself.

"Hey! Where you going, reddie?" Dark yelled at his retreating back. Gaara instantly stopped.

"Hey stupid, now you're making fun of red?" Kikiru screeched.

"Shut up white girl!" Gaara yelled as he turned around and faced the two, who were yelling in each others face.

"What the heck did you say?" she yelled.

"Whoot you go reddie!" dark cheered

"Stop calling me reddie, blackie!" Gaara yelled, fist raised.

Dark's mouth fell open. "What did you call me? redsucks! It's a stupid ugly color. It reminds me of blood." Dark said, sticking his tongue out at Gaara.

He blinked. "That's why I like it. It reminds me of blood." Gaara replied.

"Ewww. You creep me out! Well I guess red is better than white." dark said thinking. (Oh my god! Dark's first thought!)

Gaara smiled. "Yeah you're right. White is stupid. It makes people look ugly."

"I think it makes people look fat." dark mused.

"Yeah, you have a point. It's a girly sissy color." Gaara agreed.

"WHAT THE HELL? HAVE YOU IDIOTS FORGOT THAT IM STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Kikiru exploded.

Dark glanced at her. "Oh, hi Kikiru! We were just talking about the color white."

"Yeah and how stupid, fat and ugly it makes people look." Gaara said smiling more (Gaara looks really creepy when he smiles!)

"Yep. It's stupid. And anyone who would wear white is a complete and total idiot. Hey…wait a sec…." he said glancing at Kikiru. "You're…you look different… did you do something to your hair?" he asked smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? IM WEARING WHITE YOU IDIOT!"She replied calmly. (Not. she was screaming it at the top of her lungs.)

"Oh my god!My eyes, they burn!" Gaara screamed.

"Why god, why?" Dark asked the sky as he fell to his knees.

"Whoa dudes and dudette, what's up?" Shino said as he walked on the scene.

Darks eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as he jumped up and down several times. "All right, you're here!" he shouted. _Man he looks hot…_he thought to himself.

Kikiru and Gaara eyed him weird and stepped away. _great, I think he's thinking perverted thoughts now. _Kikiru thought as she stepped two feet away.

_Oh god, I didn't know he was gay. And people say I'm creepy, sheeesh! That guy is soooooo wrong. _Gaara thought as he stepped eight feet away

"oh great, the blue guy is here." Kikiru muttered.

Dark turned red. "Hey you two! I'm not gay! Don't think I am cause I'm not!" dark yelled jumping up and down.

"Whoa dude you're gay?" Shino said backing away.. "Hey chick in white. did you just call me blue-boy?"

"Yeah I did!" she replied.

"Oh I see how it is! Everyone's being racist hunh?" he yelled. "Look at you three! Red, black. And that hideous white! Get a life!"

_God damnit, what's up with the hating white thing? _Kikiru thought to herself.

_hmmm, maybe I should stop wearing red. _Gaara thought.

"What's wrong with wearing black?" Kankurou asked walking onto field.

"Oh great, its Pinocchio." Dark moaned.

"What did you call me?" Kankurou yelled.

"hey, you're supposed to say 'I'm a real boy'" Jachiam said walking up.

"yo, what's going on peoples?" Sasuke asked walking up.

"hey look out dude! That guy is gay!" shino yelled pointing at dark.

"whoa dude, you're gay?" sasuke asked, jumping back several feet.

"A Gay guy, really? I hear that they are really hot!" Ino yelled as she ran in on the group and the gay guy. she was closely followed by Neji, Tenten, and Temari.

"God damnit! I'm not gay!" Dark yelled jumping up and down.

"A gay guy really? Where?" Sakura asked walking up.

_Now I remember why red sucks, that sissy girl wears it. damnit! _Gaara thought.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'll save you from the gay man's twisted wrath!" lee shouted as he ran in on the large group and the gay guy that wasn't. he leaped into the air and jammed his foot into Darks face, slamming him into the wall.


End file.
